Over-the-top (OTT) applications are increasingly becoming popular for use in mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablets. An OTT application is any application (app) or service that provides a product over the internet and bypasses traditional distribution channels. These applications are typically related to media and communication, such as streaming music and video, as well as voice calling and messaging services. Over-the-top (OTT) applications are increasingly streaming sophisticated data and media content, such as video, over mobile networks in recent years.